wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Jankan Empire
The , sometimes referred to as its short for Janka, is a multi-planet, imperial, small power civilization in the core of the Appearence. It has a mediocre population of / 1000000000 round 1}} billion, the majority of which speak the state language, Galactic Basic Standard. The civilization is in southern Meindius, a region in the core of the Appearence galaxy. It is almost surrounded by one of its rivals, Manaki, to the north, through east and to south. To its south-west is another rival, the Kandan Republic. To the north-west is unclaimed territory, and the outer layers of the core. The civilization has 4 planets: Janka II – its capital – Janka III, Nakar IV, and Palom I. Janka II and Nakar IV together hold + ) / * 100 round 0}}% of the population, making them the two financial centers. Palom I and Janka III are primarily used for resource acquisition, though the latter is also used as a military stronghold and research base, being in the same system as the capital. As such, there is a food, machinery and resource trade route from Palom I to the other three planets, for commerce and protection in return from the Nakar IV and Janka II. Janka II has a strong production center compared to Nakar IV, so they also have relatively active trade routes. The civilization fell out of isolationism after they came under the BlyDonian Civilization's anti-imperial cross hair during the BlyDonian-Jankan war in 2010, during which their emperor was assassinated and they lost Nakar IV. The new administration under Geedin Manta brought about an economic boom. They joined the Appearence Imperial League and, during the Yinto Crisis in early 2011, were given back the planet by their strong allies, the Trade Emergency Coalition. As the Kada and Fzanti Empires grew closer together, drawing a weak divide in the AIL, the Jankans in turn became closer with the TEC, and eventually during the Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute, the Bazanian Empire. The civilization is administered by a totalitarian government containing four bodies: The executive branch, Icon; the legislative branch, Ditrus, the constitutional branch, Biena, and the Emperor him or herself. The current emperor is Geedin Manta, who was selected when the previous emperor was assassinated in the BlyDonian-Jankan war. The civilization joined the Appearence Imperial League shortly after its founding in early 2011. They also joined the Capita Council in October 2011 in order to assist their Bazanian Empire ally in the Nonan-Bazanian Derta dispute. Because of their imperial staunch, they became a rival of the Order of Nations for Peace. The rivalry was only multiplied by the fact that they were almost an enclave to surrounding ONP members. On top of their imperial allies, they also have a constant supply of the new N4 Westand design from the Gammetan Civilization, which was organized when the gunship was announced in 2011, leading to a cooperative but weak relationship. Government and politics The Jankan Empire is an effective constitutional monarchy ruled supremely by the emperor, which can also be a female but still keeps the title of emperor. Under the emperor are three political bodies: the Biena, constitution; the Ditrus, the Elective; and the Icon, a collective of head ministers. Biena The Biena sets out what the Emperor and Ditrus can and cannot do. It consists of 85 elected citizens based on which in the citizens gets the most votes, chosen every 7 years. The citizens meet periodically and decide what regulations to put in place, repeal or change. They keep their jobs, and are payed by the government for the hours they work in the constitution. Currently, there are little rules put in place except for the basic humanitarian ones; however, the Ditrus primarily filters out all the impurities (Note: the government is not a drink). Ditrus The Ditrus is the political body that runs the nation day-to-day. They decide on things like the changing of articles of government-run industries, such as the police and air force. It is made up from 475 politicians, one from each region in Janka, elected every 10 years. They decide amongst themselves who should be Emperor, whether it be citizen, politician, military (etc.). Usually, the Ditrus just waits for the emperor to resign in one way or another, and then replaces the post with one of their own. They are regulated by the Biena, and decide whether to relay those regulations on to the Emperor, which is usually the case unless the majority wants something which the Biena restricts. Icon The Icon is a collective of head government ministers, selectively assigned by the Emperor. Currently, the ministries are: * Ministry of Domestics * Ministry of Economics * Ministry of Education * Ministry of Emergency Services * Ministry of Finance * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Health * Ministry of War * Ministry of Welfare These ministries all comprise of small groups (around five to twenty) of citizens or politicnas selected by the head minister. Their position on their previous job is filled until such time that they are fired or releived by the leader of the ministry. They are given their standard job's pay on top of a government one, and their boss at work is not allowed to fire them or alter their salary. The ministries are the head of the government-owned businesses, such as the Ministry of War is the head of the Military, the Ministry of Finance is head of the government banks. Using this system, the Emperor doesn't select directly the ones to run the country, but selects those he/she thinks will be best suited to lead an organization which rules some part of it. Emperor The Emperor is the figure-head and effective leader of Janka, controling things like foreign policy, macroeconomics and so on. He or she is chosen by the Ditrus, and orders her head ministers to carry out his or her orders. The head ministers can, however, defy those orders; there is nothing forcing them to do it. However, this would be an unlikely case, as the Emperor selects the head ministers. The current emperor of Geedin Manta. She is a skilled leader, and has enacted her regime which has put the country in to an economical boom. Economy Military Infrastructure Culture Category:List of J articles